


Little Brothers are nice

by Izzu



Category: Hidarime Tantei EYE (TV), Japanese Drama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-18
Updated: 2010-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Episode 3 thus the uber slight mention of it. Just a bit of little brother love...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Brothers are nice

" _Solve the mystery... or kill me."_

He smiled. It was amusing to see Ainosuke's reactions when he said those words... yesterday. That child was still so naïve, so innocent. Wonder what could have happened to that child if he wasn't around to  _watch_  over him?

Officer Kato leaned over his shoulders as he took a look at his desk.

"Eeh, I never know you liked to do Sudoku puzzles, Sakisaka-san. But aren't you supposed to put numbers inside the blank boxes?" he said as Yumehito jumped at the sudden intrusion.

He glanced back at the slip of paper to realize that Officer Kato was correct. He grinned.

"Oh, I must have been daydreaming. Thanks for alerting me about it," he said as he watched Kato walk away. He shrugged, before looking back at his piece of paper. Sure enough, in some of the boxes... he had written in katakana instead of numbers.

'A'

'I'

'NO'

Yumehito grinned. Thankfully like most puzzles, the blank boxes were not in a straight line or next to each other... so typically people would not be able to figure out what was it that he had written. Still, had he written in more on another two boxes... it could have been plain obvious to figure out the whole word that he had unthinkingly wrote in. Yumehito grabbed an eraser as he erases the characters hurriedly.

Seriously, he had to be more careful about this...

xxx

"Honestly,  _onii-chan!_ Please stop all this that you're doing!"

His brother turned to face him with that amused look he always wore.

"Why? Just when the fun had only started to begin? Where is your fiery spirit that wants to crush my ambition? Don't tell me it had all been just empty talk? I'm disappointed with you, Ainosuke..."

"That's not what I'm trying to say—"

"What...? Are you that scared after I told you to either kill me or get ahead of me first? Are you that scared to see me dying again?"

" _Onii-chan!"_

Suddenly without warning, his brother reached out towards him and forcefully grabbed him close; before turning around to face towards another direction. That was when Ainosuke had looked up towards his brother, just as he saw a bullet pierced through his brother's chest. Ainosuke stared at his brother wide eyed as he staggered to hold his brother's body when Yumehito's strength started to leave him. He started to cry as Yumehito continued to smile at him.

" _Nii-chan!_  Don't die! Please, I beg of you!"

xxx

" _Nii-chan!"_

Ainosuke sat up as he was back inside his small room. His breathing remained ragged as he hastily wiped off the sweat on his face.

It had only been a dream. It was not real... yet, it felt real. Just when he thought he couldn't be more scared than he had already felt every day...

His phone started to ring as Ainosuke grabbed it hastily to see that the caller ID had been his brother's. He immediately answered it as he heard his brother's voice on the other line. Before his brother could say a word, Ainosuke hastily spoke.

" _Nii-chan!_  I love you!"

xxx

Yumehito blinked. He must have been hallucinating... he took his phone to stare at it and see that he had indeed called Ainosuke's number before putting it back near his ear.

"Huh?"

" _Nii-chan, I loved you so much! I don't want to see you dead again!"_

Yumehito could not suppress his amusement as he tried not to grin so much. Seriously... what on earth? This was so unexpected... he totally forgot what was it that he had initially wanted to say when he had called his little brother.

"Oi, oi... don't tell me you're chickening out already? Already feeling like giving up?"

The reply he got in return told him that Ainosuke had regained his composure. Honestly... this hopeless little brother...

"Anyway... saying that to me suddenly, won't convince me to go easy on you, you know? Because of that stunt you pull earlier, I totally forgot what was it that I had wanted to say earlier. I'll call back when I do remember. Don't disappoint me... little one," he said again as he ended the call.

Seriously, this child...

"Who're you talking to?"

Yumehito barely made a reaction as he turned towards Officer Kato. This man... why did he always happen to be around when he wasn't expecting it? Ah, no matter... it was not like he had said anything that could jeopardize his cover. Indirectly, Ainosuke had helped save him from blowing his real identity.

He laughed casually as he smiled at the officer.

"No one important, Kato-san. Just my younger brother that I had not seen for quite some time,"

"What about him?"

"Ah... just something. We had been playing this little game... and the kid sounded as if he was about to give up, trying to solve the game in order to win it. I just egged him on to see if he still has the spirit to fight back."

Kato smiled.

"Sounded interesting. Younger siblings are nice to have... isn't it?"

Yumehito nodded as he could not help but smiled.

"Yes indeed."

Especially if that younger sibling had been Tanaka Ainosuke.

His adorable, lovable, naïve... innocent little brother. Yes, little brothers are nice to have. Indeed, he could not deny that.


End file.
